Wasurenaide
by AnissCassie
Summary: Kaze ni natte sotto tsutsumitai kimi ga iru sekai ni sugutonde yukitai. Aitakutemo aitakutemo... Matterukara tada wasurenaide. YUNJAE YUNJAE YUNJAE
1. Chapter 1

_**Wasurenaide**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Jung Yunho and Kim Jaejoong**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"Datang atau kita putus!"

"Yunho!"

"…"

"Yunho~ah, mengertilah! Aku…"

"Pilihanmu hanya dua, _baby_!"

"Tapi…"

"Pikirkanlah! Aku akan melanjutkan rahersal. _Love you_!"

"Yaa…"

Tuttt…tutttt…

Hehehe

Jung Yunho tertawa puas menatap ponselnya. Ia baru saja memutuskan sambungan telepon internasionalnya dengan sang kekasih. Jung Yunho semakin tertawa – tawa bahagia saat membayangkan wajah panic namjachingunya yang telah dia pacari selama dua tahun sejak dia masuk wamil dua tahun lalu. Diletakannya ponselnya yang tak berhenti bergetar di atas meja tanpa berniat mengangkat.

Yoochun melemparkan sekaleng soft drink kepada Yunho yang di terima langsung oleh namja berkulit tan itu. Yoochun menjatuhkan tubuhnya di samping Yunho.

"Mengerjai Jaejoongie lagi, _hyung_?"

Yunho tidak menjawab hanya terkikik antusias.

"Dia bisa cepat tua jika kau terus menguras emosinya, _hyung_."

"Hahaha baguslah jika begitu aku bisa secepatnya menikahinya."

"Berani bertaruh _namjachingumu_ itu pasti tengah khawatir tingkat akut. Kau tega sekali!"

"Ya! Aku hanya memberikan waktu untuk dia berfikir, Yoochuna…"

"Berfikir? Kau malah terlihat sedang mengancamnya."

"Iyakah? Aku hanya ingin sejauh mana dia memikirkan ku, Yoochuna.."

Yoochun tertawa, "Tapi Paris dan Seoul itu terbentang waktu Sembilan jam _hyung_. _Namja_ mu bisa tidak hot lagi jika terlalu kelelahan. Tubuhnya bisa tidak _sexy_ lagi, kau juga yang rugi. Hahaha."

"YA! Jangan membayangkan _namjaku_ yang tidak-tidak! Aku mencintainya bukan karena tubuhnya saja. Dia berbeda Chuna."

"_Ne_. Jika bisa aku ingin memiliki kekasih sepertinya. Dia bahkan benar-benar menjaga ketubuhnya hingga saat ini. _No sex before married. It's sound good_!. Dia tidak mengumbar sembarangan tubuhnya. Dia bahkan begitu setia dan tidak matrealistis."

"_Ne_. itulah mengapa aku begitu jatuh cinta pada pesonanya. Bagaimana menurutmu aku yang tampan ini sangat beruntungkan!"

"Ckck.."

"Kau juga segeralah mencari kekasih. Hanya kau dan Junsu yang tidak memiliki kekasih. Sudahlah aku akan melanjutkan latihan untuk duo bersama Changmin nanti malam."

Yoochun menggelengkan kepalanya seraya tersenyum senang, ah dia benar-benar iri dengan hyungnya ini. Menurutnya hyungnya itu sangat beruntung mendapatkan Kim Jaejoong, namja berdarah Korea-Jepang namun sedang menetap di Paris karena alasan pekerjaan. Namja mungil itu benar-benar berbeda dengan namja yang lain.

Namja cantik yang sudah dipacari hyungnya selama dua tahun lebih itu tipikal namja mandiri sekaligus berpikiran luas. Tempat bersandar yang ampuh dengan semua sifat hangat dan pedulinya. Namja itu juga sangat bersahabat, ramah dan sopan. Jika gadis atau uke lain mengumbar kesexyannya untuk menarik namja lain, Jaejoong benar-benar menjaga tubuhnya. Namja bermata indah itu juga sangat setia dan pengertian, dia selalu memusatkan hatinya untuk Yunho, bahkan banyak dari kalangan artis senior maupun junior mereka yang mencoba mendekatinya.

Dia juga penuh pengorbanan mempertahankan hubungan mereka, disaat kebanyakan orang menyerah dengan hubungan Long Distance tapi namja itu tidak pernah menyerah untuk meyakinkan hyungnya yang sensitive itu, semua itu terbukti dengan relanya namja cantik itu mengunjugi Yunho yang tengah Wamil 4 kali sebulan yang berarti namja itu akan jauh-jauh terbang dari Paris ke Seoul hanya untuk mengunjungi Yunho yang terkadang bersifat kelewat manja. Bahkan Yoochun pernah menjemputnya jam 2 pagi di airport, Jaejoong begitu sangat menghawatirkan Yunho yang sedang sakit.

Si cantik itu tidak pernah overacting, dia selalu menjadi dirinya dengan segala kepribadiannya yang menyenangkan. Satu lagi Jaejoong itu tidak matrealistis, walaupun Yunho memberikannya sebuah Unlimited card tapi dia tidak pernah menggunakannya berlebihan. Dia memang memiliki selera fashion yang bagus tapi tidak pernah sekalipun meminta pada Yunho, kecuali saat Yunho memberikanya hadiah atau menyeretnya ke Mall dan memaksanya memilih mana yang dia suka.

Ahh Yoochun juga ingin memacari namja sepertinya. He's perfect!

**.**

**.**

**.**

Malam ini adalah malam yang sangat bersejarah dimana TVXQ memutuskan kembali menjadi satu grub, bernaung dalam nama TVXQ kembali seperti 14 tahun lalu. setelah proses yang sangat panjang kelima pemuda itu kembali menjadi satu. Berita ini sangat membahagiakan bagi seluruh Cassieopia di suluruh penjuru dunia. Mimpi mereka menjadi kebahagian nyata setelah dilanda kesedihan yang mendera mereka karena perpisahan beberapa tahun lalu. Maka tidak heran jika Konser bertajuk ulang tahun TVXQ yang 14 yang di gelar di Tokyo Dome dihadiri oleh 300 ribu lebih fans dari seluruh dunia.

Kebahagian mereka tidak terlukiskan lagi, saat konser nanti bisa menyaksikan lagi namja-namja tampan dan berbakat itu dalam panggung yang sama, dalam kebahagian yang sama dan cinta yang sama.

Itu juga yang membuat Yunho memaksakan kekasihnya untuk hadir malam ini, dia ingin Namjachingu juga hadir dalam konser sejarah ini. Dia ingin kekasihnya berada disisinya saat ini.

* * *

_1 jam sebelum konser dimulai._

"Ya Tuhan, Hyung bisa tidak kau duduk diam? Kepalaku pusing melihatmu mondar-mandir." Protes Changmin sang magnae yang pusing saat Yunho terus mondar-mandir dihadapannya.

Jung Yunho tidak mengindahkan gerutuan Changmin, dia tetap mondar-mandir dengan ponsel ditelinga. "Aish, akan ku cincang _namja_ bodoh itu karena mematikan ponselnya."

Yoochun tersenyum-senyum, "Mungin dia sedang sibuk _hyung_."

Junsu yang telah selesai di Makeover, beranjak duduk disebelah Changmin yang sibuk makan. "Jangan terlalu memonopolinya _hyung_."

Yunho mendelik ke arah Junsu, "Aku kan hanya ingin dia berada di sisiku di malam bersejarah ini Junsu~ya…"

Changmin menyela, "_Hyung_, Paris ke Jepang itu tidak sedekat Seoul ke Incheon. Apalagi menyadari kesibukan pekerjaannya."

"Hahh… Lagi pula dia itu bodoh atau apa sih, aku bahkan berulang kali menyuruhnya berhenti saja dan menjadi manager di Moldir atau di Cojjee Coffee saja dia tidak mau."

"Dia hanya tidak ingin bergantung padamu, dia ingin mandiri dengan kedua kakinya."

Tiba-tiba salah satu manager mereka datang dan menyuruh Changmin, dan Yoochun untuk ikut VCR. Mereka bertigapun meninggalkan Yunho dan Junsu. Tapi tak lama Junsu pun berpamitan keluar karena Junho sedang menelponnya.

Saat ini tinggal Yunho sendiri, namja berkulit tan itu tengah duduk di kursi depan meja rias. Kedua matanya tertutup hingga tidak menyadari langkah kaki yang menghampirinya. Berdiri diam dibelakangnya dengan sebuah kado kecil ditanganya.

Greppp

Cupp

Sepasang tangan itu melingkari pundak dan leher Yunho, disusul dengan kecupan di pipinya. Jung Yunho tersenyum. Dia tau siapa yang sedang memeluknya ini, siapa lagi jika bukan namjachingunya yang sejak tadi membuatnya khawatir.

"_Konbanwa my hero…"_

Sreett

Bruukkk

Cupp cupp cupp

Dia menarik namja cantik itu duduk di pangkuannya, lalu melayangkan kecupan bertubi-tubi di bibir pinkish itu.

"_Napeun namja_! Setelah membuatku khawatir seharian, sekarang kau berada disini."

"Jadi kau tidak senang begitu aku disini?"

Yunho mencubit pipi chubby itu, "Tentu saja senang sayang. _Bogoshippeo_!"

"_Nado_ _bogoshippeo_. Bagaimana Yunnie senang dengan kejutanku?"

Yunho tersenyum manis, "Sama sekali tidak."

"Ya sudah aku pulang saja."

"Lihat saja jika kau berani." Mereka saling berpandangan, saling tersenyum dan saling mencurahkan berbagai perasaan cinta tanpa kata. Saling mendekat hingga bisa merasakan nafas masing-masing. Lalu berbagi sebuah ciuman manis tanpa nafsu, menyampaikan betapa keduanya begitu saling membutuhkan, saling menyayangi, dan saling terikat serta perasaan sakit takut kehilangan.

Setelahnya mereka kembali berpelukan dengan Jaejoong yang masih berada di pangkuan Yunho. Moment ini terus berlanjut hingga manager hyung memanggil Yunho untuk bersiap-siap.

Cupp

Kecupan manis itu diterima Jaejoong di dahi kecilnya.

"Tunggu di sini _arraseo_. _Saranghae_!"

"_Nado_ Yun…"

Saling melempar senyum sebelum Yunho melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan Jaejoong diruang wardrobe. Setalah Yunho keluar, masuklah Yoochun, Junsu dan staff manager.

"_Ottokhae hyung_? Aku rasa aku tidak bisa, kita batalkan saja _ne_!" Ucap namja cantik itu gugup.

"_Aniyo_! Kau pasti bisa!" Yoochun mengusap kepala namja cantik itu.

"Tapi..tapi.."

Junsu berjongkok dihadapan Jaejoong dan menggenggam jemari lentik miliknya. "Demi Yunho _hyung_."

"Tapi Ho Jun _hyung_…"

"Ho Jun _hyung_ pasti mengerti… _Come on_ demi kami! Kau pasti bisa!"

Cupp

Yoochun mengecup puncak kepala si cantik, "Maaf telah menyakiti hatimu! Tapi inilah takdir mereka…"

Kim Jaejoong meneteskan air matanya, Junsu dengan sigap mengusapnya dengan ibu jarinya. "Aku tau bagaimana hatimu terluka dalam tapi aku tidak ingin mereka semakin menyakiti hati mereka."

"_Nado_… tak apa jika aku yang harus mengalah… asalkan _namja_ yang aku cintai bisa meraih kebahagiaannya, cintanya dan hidupnya."

"_Gomawo_ sayang, _mianhae_ kami mengorbankan perasaanmu. Kami semua mencintaimu!" Junsu lagi-lagi mengusap air mata yang jatuh semakin deras itu.

"_Gwaenchana_… Aku..aku.."

"_Ne_ tidak usah diteruskan jika membuat hatimu sakit. Bersiaplah kami akan kepanggung, coordi _noona_ akan meriasmu."

Air mata Jaejoong jatuh dalam diam setelah Junsu dan Yoochun pergi, hatinya berdenyut sakit. Dari sekian banyak hari beratnya hari inilah hari yang paling di takutinya, yang ingin di hindarinya, dan ingin di lupakannya. Hari dimana dia harus melepaskan kisah cintanya, namjanya, untuk bahagia yang memang bukan bersama dirinya.

Di usapnya kasar air mata yang tidak berhenti menetes itu. Tapi gagal air mata itu terus menetes dan menetes. Apalagi kejadian minggu lalu terulang di kepalanya, saat dia melihat sendiri kekasihnya mencium orang lain yang disebut-sebut sebagai cinta pertama kekasihnya. Bahkan semua sahabat kekasihnya juga membenarkannya.

Ya Tuhan, jadi selama ini semua ini hanya sandiwara? Kekasihnya bersandiwara mencintainya karena merasa kasihan terhadapnya. Setelah sekian lama menjalin hubungan dia masih tetap tidak bisa merebut hati kekasihnya. Dia benar-benar merasa kalah sekarang.

Ini juga cinta pertamanya, tidak bisakah dia mempertahankannya juga? Dua tahun itu bukan waktu yang sebentar untuk mereka mengikat hubungan, tapi inikah akhirnya? Hubungan yang selalu di agungkan, di jaga sepenuh hatinya, di perjuangkannya dan di banggakanya di depan semua orang yang menentangnya. Entah dimana dia harus meletakkan rasa hancurnya.

Seorang coordi noona menepuk bahunya, menyumbangkan senyum prihatin, "_Gwaenchana_?"

"_Ne_ _noona_." Dihapusnya jejak air matanya, sang coordi noonapun mulai merias wajahnya memberi consellar di bawah matanya agar menyamarkan jika di habis menangis.

Tidak lama pemuda-pemuda itu masuk ke dalam ruangan, Jung Yunho langsung mendekapnya dari belakang, mendongakan wajah mulus itu dan mengecup bibirnya. Dia mengernyitkan dahi saat Jaejonng mengalihkan matanya tidak mau menatapnya.

"_Gwaenchana_ _baby_?"

"Hehehe, _ne_. Bulu mata ini berat sekali."

"_Noona_, lepaskan bulu mata ini. Bulu matanya sudah cantik dan lentik aku tidak ingin bulu mata ini."

"_Ne_ Yunho~ah…"

Kim Jaejoong mengulas senyum manis, "_Gwaenchana_ Yun! Bagaimana tadi? Aku melihat seluruh cassieopia berteriak heboh." Ujarnya mengalihkan suasana.

"_Ne_! Kau tau _baby_, hatiku benar-benar merasa bahagia sekali. Perjuangan dan penantian kami tidak sia-sia sama sekali. Nyawa kami serasa utuh sekarang." Yunho terus berceloteh bahagia, dan Jaejoong tersenyum menatapnya.

Mungkin Jung Yunho tidak sadar jika ada yang berbeda dari senyum kekasihnya, tapi ada dua namja yang menatapnya dengan pandangan iba, sedih juga bersalah. Dua namja itu adalah Yoochun dan Junsu, mata mereka berdua berkaca-kaca. Si cantik itu begitu tulus dan berhati bersih tapi keadaan dan kenyataan tidak memihaknya. Andaikan waktu lebih dulu mempertemukan salah satu dari mereka lebih dulu, mereka berjanji tidak akan membiarkan namja cantik itu terluka. Iya. Junsu dan Yoochun telah jatuh cinta dengan Kim Jaejoong. Tidak tahu sejak kapan tapi semua rasa itu telah menguat di hati mereka. Tapi rahasia Tuhan mempermainkan mereka, mengajak mereka menyelamai arti dari permainan itu sendiri. Mengorbankan banyak hati yang tidak ingin merasa tersakiti.

Grekkk

Pintu itu di geser dan memampakan salah satu staff dan memanggil Yunho dan Changmin bersiap-siap untuk solo mereka. Setelah Changmin selesai dengan featuringnya bersama Kyuhyun, Yunho akan menyanyikan Waresunaide untuk solonya.

"_Jja baby_, tunggu di sini, kau harus menatap layar flasma itu tanpa berkedip lihatlah _namja_ tampanmu ini akan mempersembahkan kebolehannya untukmu."

Cupp

Setelah berkata begitu, namja bermata musang yang tajam itu mengecup dahi Jaejoong dan meninggalkannya menuju panggung. Yang tidak di sadari Yunho adalah setetes air mata telah jatuh saat dia mengecup dahi putih kekasihnya. Air mata yang menggambarkan kerapuhan dan keikhlasan, serta kehancuran.

Yoochun mengulurkan tanganya yang disambut dengan Jaejoong. Mereka berdua menoleh pada Son Ho Jun yang telah siap dengan seikat bunga lily dan kotak kecil berwarna merah yang di yakininya berisi sebuah cincin cartier yang akan diberikan pada Yunho. Ho Jun yang merasa diperhatikan menoleh kepadanya dan tersenyum tulus penuh permohonan maaf.

"Bahagiakan dia…" lirihnya, Ho Jun mengangguk pasti.

Yoochun menuntunnya keluar diikuti oleh Junsu dan Ho Jun.

'Tuhan, jangan biarkan aku menangis. Jangan biarkan aku egois, jangan biarkan aku bertingkah bodoh. Cukup ajarkan aku bagaimana bersikap tegar dan ikhlas, semua ini untuk kebahagian orang yang ku cintai."

Kenyataan yang tidak pernah bisa disangkal Jaejoong adalah bahwa malam ini adalah Son Ho Jun akan melamar Jung Yunho di hadapan seluruh dunia. Cinta pertama kekasihnya itu ingin menjadikan Yunho untuk menjadi belahan jiwanya. Kekasihnya yang manja itu pasti benar-benar beruntung di cintai namja seperti Hojun. Biarlah dia mengalah, toh dari pertama memang bukan dia pemilik hati namja tampan itu.

* * *

_**Flashback**_

Plakkk

Sebuah tamparan mendarat dipipi tirus Son Hojun. Pelakunya adalah Jaejoong sendiri. Yoochun, Junsu dan Changmin menatap kaget kejadian tiba-tiba itu sedangkan Hojun sama sekali tidak menjawab ataupun membalas.

"Tidakkah kau memikirkan perasaanku _hyung_? Tidakkah kau memikirkan hubungan kami yang akan kau rusak ini? Tidakkah kau memikirkan perasaannya? Tidakkah kau sadar seberapa egoisnya dirimu itu?"

"_Mianhae_…"

"_Mianhae_? Kau bilang _mianhae_? Tidakkah kau tau apa yang kau katakan itu? Demi Tuhan, dia _namjachingu_ ku Son Hojun _ssi_. Bahkan kami telah menjalin hubungan selama dua tahun lebih. Lalu dimana hatimu saat kau berkata bahwa kau akan melamar _namja_ yang kau cintai didepan kekasih _namja_ itu sendiri?"

"_Mianhae_…"

"Hiks..hiks.. apa salahku padamu _hyung_? Aku tidak pernah mengganggu hidupmu? Tapi kenapa kau ingin merenggut satu-satunya alasan ku untuk hidup. Kenapa kau ingin merebut satu-satunya yang menjadi tumpuanku untuk bernafas? Hiks..hikss.."

"_Mianhae_…"

"Berhenti berkata _mianhae_! Kau mungkin memang cinta pertamanya tapi akulah yang selama ini berada di sampingnya saat dia rapuh, saat dia menangis, saat dia merasa sendiri, saat dia terluka, saat dia bahagia, saat dia butuh sandaran setelah kau meninggalkannya. Ketahuilah kami sudah cukup bahagia, lalu kenapa kau hadir lagi? Wae? Wae?" Namja cantik bak barbie itu menjerit dan menarik kerah baju Hojun, Junsu berdiri dan menarik Jaejoong kedalam pelukanya. Jaejoong menumpahkan tangisnya hingga membasahi kemeja Junsu.

"Tapi kau juga sadar bukan bahwa dia tidak mencintaimu dan memandangmu sebagai seorang yang mampu merebut hatinya. Hatinya masih memilihku, Jaejoong~ah. Katakanlah jika aku memang egois dan tidak tau diri. _Keundae_ kau lihat sendiri bukan bahwa ciuman…ciuman itu telah menjelaskan bagaimana perasaannya yang masih sama terhadapku."

"Aku hiks benar hiks benar hiks membencimu! Membencimu yang tiba-tiba kembali dan merebut kekasihku. Membenci diriku sendiri yang begitu bodoh! Membenci kenyataan bahwa aku terlalu menyedihkan. Membenci hiks membenci kenyataan bahwa aku tidak bisa untuk egois, membenci bahwa pada kenyataan aku masih meletakkan kebahagiaannya diatas kebahagiaanku."

"_Mianhae_…"

"Bahagiakan dia!"

"_Nde_?"

Kim Jaejoong mengusap kasar air matanya, "Bahagiakan dia untukku. Aku..aku.. mengalah _hyung_. Aku mengalah untuk kebahagiaannya. Aku merestui kalian." Lirihnya dan semua orang dalam ruangan itu tercengang mendengarnya.

Son Hojun bahkan tidak bereaksi apapun hingga tepukan Yoochun dipundaknya. Direngkuhnya Jaejoong dalam pelukannya, mengucapkan begitu banyak terima kasih dan maaf berulang-ulang. Junsu, Yoochun, dan Changmin tersenyum lega.

Ya. Kim Jaejoong memutuskan untuk mengalah pada kenyataan bahwa kebahagian Yunho memang bukanlah bersamanya. Mengalah untuk rasa cintanya yang mengalahkan sisi egoisnya. Mengalah untuk cintanya yang bertepuk sebelah tangan. Mengalah untuk segala penantian dan perjuangannya selama ini. Mengalah untuk merestui bahwa namja yang dicintainya menikah dengan cinta pertamnya.

Bagai disambar petir saat di depan mata kepalanya sendiri melihat kekasihnya berciuman dengan cinta pertamanya. Lalu tiba-tiba cinta pertama sang kekasih mendatanginya untuk sebuah pengakuan tentang rasa cintanya kepada sang kekasih. Terakhir saat cinta pertama kekasihnya itu berlutut memohon restunya untuk menikahi kekasihnya.

Ini gila bukan! Bahkan dia sampai menampar namja yang di anggapnya tidak tahu diri itu. Tapi dia memang menyadari bahwa selama ini Yunho memang terlihat menutupi sesuatu darinya. Dan kenyataan itu dia temukan saat mereka berdua berciuman tadi pagi. Lalu apa yang bisa dia lakukan sekarang? Merelakannya…

_**End Flashback**_

* * *

Mereka beempat telah di belakang panggung dan Yunho telah bersiap-siap untuk melantunkan suara merdunya, music intro telah di mainkan. Tapi belum sempat Yunho bernyanyi sebuah suara suara dari arah belakangnya telah mengambil nada di bait pertama lagu itu. Dia tersenyum, dia mengenali suara ini, suara kekasihnya.

_**Beddo ni suwatte kimi no kotowo kangaeteita  
Aenakutte mo ii aiite kono kimochi dake de ii kara  
(**__I sit on my bed, I think of you  
If only I could see you, I want to see you  
Just this feeling, it's enough)_

Semua penonton bertanya-tanya siapa kira-kira namja cantik itu, tapi suaranya sangat merdu. Sedangkan Yunho mulai menyanyikan bagiannya seraya menghadap kekasihnya.

**Tsuyoku nokotte iru kioku kimi kara no mijikai messeeji ga  
setsunaku mune shimetsukeru kedo  
Towa no shiawase boku ga mamori tsuzuketai  
**_**(**__This dredge of a memory grows stronger  
A short message from you  
Tightens my chest a little but  
I want to continue watching over an eternal happiness)_

Yunho menggenggam erat tangan namja cantik itu, memberikan senyum termanis yang dimilikinya. Penonton mulai berteriak-teriak heboh.

_**Kaze ni natte sotto tsutsumitai  
kimi ga iru sekai ni sugutonde yukitai  
Aitakutemo aitakutemo  
Matterukara tada wasurenaide  
**__(To become the wind an go forth  
Fly to a world with you in it right now  
Just to see you, just to see you  
Please don't forget, I'm waiting for you)_

Jaejoong mengalihkan pandanganya saat setetes air matanya jatuh ketika merasakan genggaman tangannya juga sosok dengan sebuket bunga di belakang Jung Yunho.

**Itsumo no hodou ni kimi no kage o kanji te ita  
Shizuka ni hitomi o toji inoru itsumademo kie nai you ni  
Fukaku kizutsuite itakoto kizu kasezu waratte ita kimi ni  
Zutto daisetsu nisurukara sakebi tsuzukeru arifureta kotoba demo  
(**_Often on this road, I could feel your shadow  
I close my eyes quietly and pray  
As if that way you won't disappear  
This wound, it deepens_)

Mendekatkan diri dan menghapus air mata itu, meraih pinggang ramping itu. Penonton mulai ikut merasakan atmosfir sedih di antara dua orang yang berduet di panggung ini.

_**Kaze ni natte sotto tsutsumitai  
Kimi ga iru sekai ni sugutonde yukitai  
Aitakutemo aitakutemo  
Matterukara tada wasurenaide  
**__(To become the wind an go forth  
Fly to a world with you in it right now  
Just to see you, just to see you  
Please don't forget, I'm waiting for you)_

Melepaskan tangan namja tampan itu, saat si cinta pertama mulai berjalan mendekat. Menguatkan hati bahwa dia bisa. Memaksakan senyum bahwa untuk cintanya yang tidak dalam keadaan baik-baik saja.

**Kimi ni fureta yoru kowa reteshimauhodoni  
Tada you kaori ni mata omoi gatsu no ru baby  
Itsumademo hatenai youni  
Motto tsuyoku tsunaidate hanarenai youni  
**_**(**__Before dawn breaks, in this night you touched  
With your scent around me, I miss you, baby  
As always it comes down to nothing  
I'd hold your hand tighter, as if that way you wouldn't leave)_

Mencoba meraih tangan lentik itu, menggenggamnya lebih erat. Seolah menyampaikan tentang cinta yang tak terkira, tentang kerapuhan, tetapi sang pemilik tangan perlahan melepaskan tangannya. Namja itu telah di samping Yuno, memberikan sebuket bunga lily dan kotak cincin dan mereka tersenyum penuh arti.

_**Kaze ni natte sotto tsutsumitai  
Kimi ga iru sekai ni sugutonde yukitai  
Aitakutemo aitakutemo  
matterukara tada wasurenaide  
**__(To become the wind an go forth  
Fly to a world with you in it right now  
Just to see you, just to see you  
Please don't forget, I'm waiting for you)_

Memundurkan sedikit tubuhnya memberi sedikit ruang untuk namja itu berdekatan dengan kekasihnya. Namja itu mengerti dan melemparkan senyum terima kasih. Air matanya menetes lagi saat si cinta pertama sang kekasih dan kekasihnya berpelukan.

_**Kaze ni natte sotto tsutsumitai  
Kimi ga iru sekai ni sugutonde yukitai  
Aitakutemo aitakutemo  
Matterukara tada wasurenaide  
Kokoni iru yo wasurenaide  
**__(To become the wind an go forth  
Fly to a world with you in it right now  
Just to see you, just to see you  
Please don't forget, I'm waiting for you)_

Di bait terakhir ini, mereka melantunkanya berdua. Jaejoong berjalan memutar menepuk pundak sang kekasih yang masih berpelukan dengan namja di depannya. Ingin segera berlari dan menumpahkan rasa sakitnya. Tetapi tangan Yunho menahannya. Seakan tidak mengijinkannya untuk meninggalkannya. Semua penonton menahan nafas. Si cinta pertama melepaskan diri saat lagu itu telah berakhir. Mengedipkan sebelah matanya dengan namja itu lalu meninggalkan mereka berdua di atas panggung.

Yunho tersenyum dan menarik namjachingunya kepelukannya. Jaejoong yang bingung hanya mengerjabkan matanya. Sedangkan para penonton berteriak heboh terlebih saat sang idola mengecup dahi namja cantik itu. Mereka semua kegirangan dan sibuk mengabadikan moment ini.

Si tampan itu menghapus jejak air mata Jaejoong, berlutut di depannya. Di serahkan bunga Lily itu, Jaejoong hanya menerimanya dengan bingung. Bukankah…

"_Baby… You are my biggest motivation to get up in the early morning. You're always trying to make me smile, even in your bad day. Short conversation with you would be more important than conversation for hours with someone else_." Ingatlah Yunho mengucahpan dengan menggunakan Microphon.

"…"

Yunho tersenyum melihat wajah shock kekasihnya, "_You like a camera. Whenever I see you, then I'm going to smile. Seeing your smile is happiness for me. Meanwhile, having you is the most beautiful gift in my life._"

"…"

Dia mencium tangan kanan Jaejoong yang tidak memegang bunga, "_My heart is perfect because of you are inside, and my love is perfect because I am having you. My heart is perfect because there is a piece of your heart in it_."

"…"

Dia masih terus berlutut, "_I love you more than once and even more of the thousands of rice. You are similar to my favorite song. When the song ended, I keep repeating it. Do you know? The happiest moment in my life is when I'm with you. The best thing in my life is falling in love with you._"

"…"

Dia membuka kotak beludru berwarna merah dan memperlihat isinya, jangan lupakan posisinya yang masih berlutut, "_I have a hand, and you have another, put them together and we have each other. So baby, will you marry me?_"

_Oh My God!_

Jung Yunho melamarnya? Melamarnya di hadapan ratusan ribu penonton. Mengungkapkan isi hatinya di hadapan semua penggemarnya diseluruh dunia. Melamarnya dengan cara manis sekaligus luar biasa. Tolong siapapun jangan katakan bahwa ini hanya mimpi. Karena dia tidak ingin terbangun.

Jung Yunho tertawa kecil melihat wajah imut kekasihnya itu yang masih diliputi rasa kaget, di kecupnya tangan mulus itu lagi menyadarkan sang pemilik hati. Matanya memandang lembut kekasih hatinya. Mengulang pertanyaan yang sama.

"_My baby, will you marry me? My other half_…"

Air mata itu menetes tapi bibirnya tersenyum bahagia, menganggukan kepala. "_Yes, I will my other half_."

Duaarrr duaarrrr

Kembang api itu di luncurkan setelah Jaejoong menjawab setuju. Ribuan balon berwarna-warnipun di terbangkan. Terdapat Banner bertuliskan "Yunho Jung love Jaeoong Kim" yang di terbangkan bersama balon-balon itu.

"Kyaaaaaaa" seluruh penonton berteriak heboh dan kegirangan mendengar jawabanya.

Yunho tersenyum, memakaikan cincin cartier yang didalamnya terukir inisial 'Yunho Jung'. Kemudian berdiri, mengecup bibir merah itu dan memeluknya tanpa menghiraukan seluruh penonton yang sedang mengabadikan momentnya. Lega rasanya sudah melepaskan segala niatan untuk melamar kekasihnya itu.

Kim Junsu, Park Yoochun, Son Hojun, dan Shim Changmin menghampiri mereka dengan menyanyikan lagu 'Marry You' milik Bruno Mars. Yunho melepaskan pelukannnya dan tertawa melihat wajah sang belahan jiwa yang merona bak kepiting rebus. Malu.

"_Ne yeorobun! This is Kim Jaejoong. He is my wife wanna be!"_

"Kyaaaaaaa" kembali lagi penonton berteriak heboh dan antusias. Sepertinya mereka merestui hubungan mereka. Ahh akhir yang memuaskan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Jadi siapa yang mau menjelaskan padaku?" Namja bermata indah itu bersidekap di hadapan seluruh orang yang berkontribusi mengerjainya.

Ya, setelah menyelesaikan mega konser mereka, saat ini mereka tengah bersantai di mansion Yunho yang berada di Jepang. Mengadakan party. Dan namja ini tengah merajuk karena merasa di bohongi.

Semua orang yang berada disana tak terkecuali para staff dan kru sedang tertawa melihat tingkah menggemaskannya. Rupanya seluruh orang telah tau mengenai rencana Lamaran itu.

Yunho menyentuh wajah kekasihnya yang di tampik dengan keras, "Jangan menyentuhku!"

"Hahaha _ne..ne..mianhae_!"

Changmin yang tak tahan terus menahan tawa mulai membeberkan rencana mereka."Jadi…"

* * *

_**Flashback**_

1 bulan lau.

"Hahhhh"

Yunho menghela nafas untuk sekian kalinya, yang sukses mendapatkan empat lemparan bantal sofa dari sahabat-sahabatnya.

Brukkk brukk brukk brukkk

"YA!"

"Makanya diamlah!" kata sang magnae dan Yoochun sadis.

"Ada apa _hyung_?" tanya Junsu perhatian.

"Aku harus bagaimana Su?"

"Bagaimana apanya?"

"Aku ingin mengikat Jaejoong seutuhnya. Menjadikannya istriku dan merubah marganya. Hatiku bernar-benar memilihnya. Aku sangat mencintainya."

"Kenapa tidak kau lamar saja _hyung_?"

"Itulah masalahnya. Kau tahukan kami berdua tidak memiliki waktu banyak untuk bersama. Aku ingin menghadirkan suasana yang berbeda sehingga dia tidak akan melupakan moment manis ini."

"Bagaimana dengan _candle light dinner_?"

"Itu pasaran Park Yoochun!"

"Umm liburan berdua?"

"Itu juga pasaran, Kim Junsu!"

"Bagaimana dengan menyatakannya di tempat umum?"

"Sudah banyak yang melakukannya Shim Changmin!"

"Tapi kali ini beda _hyung_?"

"Maksudmu?"

"Bagaimana dengan di depan ribuan fans?"

"Sepertinya menyenangkan!"

"Tapi tetap tidak seru jika hanya melamarnya saja." Ujar Hojun. Sahabat sejak kecil Yunho.

"Lalu?" tanya Junsu dan Yoochun kompak.

"Aha! Bagaimana jika aku buat dia salah paham dan cemburu! Sekalian aku menguji cintanya."

"_Good Idea hyung_!"

"Tapi dengan siapa?" tanya Changmin. Tak lama mereka berempat kompak menoleh ke arah Hojun yang tengah memakan ramennya.

Hojun tersedak saat merasakan aura tidak menyenangkan dari keempat temannya. "_ANDWAE_!"

"Hahaha"

_**End Flashback**_

* * *

Pukk pukk

Dengan beringas namja itu memukul bantal sofa itu kearah Yunho, "YA! Jung Yunho!"

"Hehehe _Mianhae baby_…"

"Baiklah jangan menyentuhku selama sebulan!"

"_Andwae_!"

"Baiklah aku akan pulang sekarang. Aku tidak akan menemuimu satu tahun penuh!"

"_Andwae! Kajima_!" Yunho dengan brutal memeluk Jaejoong supaya tidak jadi pergi. Semua orang tertawa. Hanya Junsu dan Yoochun yang tersenyum lemah. Oh My. Sepertinya mereka serius dengan perasaan mereka.

Changmin menepuk pundak keduanya, "Bagaimana jika kalian berpacaran saja!"

"_Mwo? ANDWAE_!" Jerit mereka berdua.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**END**

_Happy Birthday our beloved Idols._

_Saengil Cukkae Hamnida uri Oppadeul… "TVXQ" "JYJ" TV5XQ" "TOHOSHINKI"_

_Yeonwonhi Saranghae!_

_Words can describe how much We Love You oppadeul. I wish you all he best from the best!_

_Promise you, if you are still singing. We will still stand here, creating the 'RED OCEAN' that you love the most. TVXQ!_

_Still believe, Still Always Keep The Faith Elite Cassieopia!_

With love

AnissCassie

Twitter: PratiwiiAniss

Facebook: Aniss Kim


	2. I'll Be There

**Happy Anniversary**

**.**

_**Wasurenaide**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Jung Yunho and Kim Jaejoong**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Aniss Kim

_Present_

.

_All Jaejoong P.O.V_

Aku tersenyum bahagia memperhatikan penampilanku di cermin. Ahh sempurna. Ku lirik arlojiku, sudah setengah 11. Berarti masih ada setengah jam lagi untuk ku harus sampai Airport. Cepat-cepat ku rapihkan isi tas ku, mengambil kunci mobil dan berjalan meninggalkan apartment yang sudah ku tempati selama enam bulan terakhir.

Setelah sampai di basement ku kendarai mobilku menuju jalanan padat Seoul. Ya. Sejak enam bulan lalu, aku memang menetap di Seoul karena kekasih ku. Memulai semuanya dari awal sebagai _designer_ Moldir. Tidak mudah memang tapi yang namanya untuk mimpi, apa yang salah.

Hari ini rencananya aku ingin menjemput kekasihku yang baru pulang dari tournya bersama TVXQ.

Aku tersenyum sendiri mengingat awal pertemuan kami. Waktu itu hari sedang hujan saat aku berteduh di salah halte bus depan agensi miliknya.

* * *

_Flashback_

"_Aish, baju dan bekal makanannya basah semua."_

"_Hujannya juga tidak mau berhenti. Bagaimana aku bisa cepat sampai rumah sakit?"_

"_Mereka pasti menungguku."_

"_Mana besok aku dan Okasan harus kembali ke Paris."_

"_Ya, Tuhan."_

_Aku tidak berhenti berbicara sendiri hingga aku menyadari seperti ada seseorang yang memperhatikanku. Ku tolehkan kepalaku, ternyata memang ada yang memperhatikanku._

_Great, Jae!_

_Pasti dia mengiramu gila karena berbicara sendiri. Aish memalukan sekali. Ku bungkukan badan ku, meminta maaf mungkin saja dia terganggu. _

_Aku buru – buru akan pergi jika dia tidak menahanku._

"_Chogiyo!"_

"_Ne, tuan?"_

"_Apa kau mau pergi? Bukankah sedang hujan?"_

"_Engg, itu…" Aku bingung harus menjawab apa._

"_Tinggalah dulu di sini. Kau bisa sakit jika hujan – hujanan begitu." Wahh, dia perhatian sekali._

"_Ne. Gomawo tuan Jung Yunho ssi."_

"_Cheonman. Ehh? Kau tau nama ku? Kau tau dari mana? Apa kau mengenalku? Apa kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya? Atau kau salah satu dari penggemarku?"_

_Engg, aku bingung harus menjawab yang mana dulu. Namja ini terlihat narsis dan banyak bicara juga._

"_Tidak bisa dibilang begitu sih. Aku dan kau hanya pernah bertemu sekali itu juga…"_

"_Kapan? Dimana? Aku tidak ingat. Bisa kau ceritakan?" Benarkan, namja ini banyak bicara, belum juga aku menyelesaikan kalimatku tadi tapi dia sudah bertanya lagi. Sok akrab sekali._

"_Tahun lalu saat Paris Fashion Week – Haute Couture. Waktu itu kebetulan kau dan teman – teman mu menggunakan hasil rancanganku yang berada di bawah label Christian Dior."_

"_Kau perancang? Wah hebat sekali. Sangat beruntung bisa memakai rancangan darimu." _

"_Hn, ne." Jawabku kikuk._

"_Ohh ya siapa namamu?"_

"_Watashi wa Jaejoong desu. Yoroshiku."_

"_Kau orang Jepang? Choneun Jung Yunho imnida."_

"_Percampuran Jepang dan Korea tepatnya. Tetapi karena aku besar di Jepang, secara tidak sadar aku menggunakan logat jepang."_

"_Ohh, geuraeyo? Sepertinya ini akan lama. Bagaimana jika kau ikut aku ke café yang berada di agensi ku. Mungkin kita bisa mengenal lebih dekat dengan secangkir coklat panas." Tawarnya dengan senyum yang mempesona._

_Aku bisa merasakan wajahku merona. Aku mengangguk, dan dia tersenyum serta mengembangkan payung birunya. Mengajakku berbagi payung dan menyeberang jalan menuju kantor agensinya._

_Tunggu dulu, Payung? Jika dia memiliki payung dan kantor agensinya hanya di depan mata kenapa dia berteduh di halte?_

_Flashback End_

* * *

Dasar, namja bodoh. Rupanya Yunho sudah memperhatikan ku sejak Paris Fashion Week – Haute Couture itu di adakan. Dia terus menerus mencari informasi ku. Hingga kebetulan hari itu setelah dia selesai latihan, dia melihatku sedang berteduh di halte. Dia lalu merampas payung milik Changmin dan berlari ke arahku. Benar – benar cari kesempatan.

Hari demi hari mengenal dekat dirinya, aku jadi lebih tau Jung Yunho itu ternyata banyak bicara dan sangat manja hanya jika di hadapanku. Selebihnya dia tipikal orang yang dingin.

Aku masih ingat saat dia merengek ingin kabur ke Paris karena tidak mau pergi Wamil, alasannya adalah dia tidak akan bebas bertemu denganku. Kekanakan.

Akhirnya kami membuat perjanjian bahwa dia setuju Wamil asalkan aku harus menjenguknya empat kali dalam sebulan. Dia juga bersikeras bahwa seluruh kebutuhanku dia yang menanggung, aku hanya boleh bergantung padanya. Padahal aku tidak ingin seperti itu. Aku ingin mandiri dan sukses, hingga dia bangga memiliki kekasih sepertiku.

Ahh tidak terasa sudah sampai. Ku parkirkan mobilku di basement Airport. Kemudian melangkahkan kaki ke terminal tiga, tempat terminal kedatangan.

Setelah menunggu lima belas menit, kekasihku yang berwajah tampan terlihat berjalan ke arahku. Ku sunggingkan senyum manis, dia pun membalasnya.

Dia mengecup keningku, sesaat setelah berdiri di hadapanku. Wajahku merona. Berdekatan dan berinteraksi denganya membuat jantungku berdebar-debar tidak jelas.

"Lama menunggu, _dear_?"

"Tidak juga. Bagaimana perjalanannya?" Aku ambil salah satu kopernya yang berukuran sedang. Sedang satu lagi tetap dalam genggamannya.

"Cukup melelahkan. Tapi menyenangkan saat aku bisa melihatmu." Dia melingkarkan sebelah tanganya ke pinggangku.

"Dasar perayu!" Ku cubit pinggangnya dan dia tertawa. Kami pun berjalan meninggalkan airport menuju mobilku.

"Umm. Kau lapar, Yun?" tanyaku saat sudah duduk di kursi kemudi. Dia menoleh dan memasang wajah manja.

"Lumayan, _Boo_. Aku tadi kesiangan dan harus buru-buru mandi lalu ke Airport."

"Pasti setelah bangun, kau langsung tidur lagi."

"Hehehe. Aku kan kelelahan setelah berburu oleh – oleh untuk calon istriku." Dia tersenyum salah tingkah.

"Ya sudah, setelah ini kita ke apartment ku dulu saja. Aku akan membuatkan menu lunch favoritmu."

"Yes, _baby_. Itu yang ku harapkan. Kau memang kekasih ku yang terbaik." Dia mengamit tangan kiriku dan menciumnya.

"Memang kau memiliki berapa kekasih?"

"Only you, _chagy_."

Kami pun mulai berbicara panjang lebar untuk menghabiskan waktu perjalanan ini. Pun terus berlanjut saat kami masuk ke dalam gedung apartment. Sikapnya yang supel dan ramah juga terkadang manja selalu membuatku nyaman.

Setelah keluar lift dia berjalan lebih dulu di depanku. Di tekannya kode apartment ku, aku hanya tersenyum. Dia memang mengetahui kode apartment ini.

"Hahh, aku selalu suka suasana apartment ini. Rapih, nyaman, dan membuatku tenang." Ujarnya dan langsung merebahkan diri di sofa tamu.

"Kau mau mandi atau ku buatkan sesuatu sambil menonton Tv?"

"Aku mengantuk, Boo." Rengeknya manja dan menarik tubuhku untuk duduk di sisi tubuhnya. Ku usap rambut coklat gelapnya.

"Tidurlah, selagi aku memasak. Nanti kalau sudah siap akan aku bangunkan."

"Ya. BooJaejoongie kembali! _Kiss me first!_" Tak ku hiraukan jeritan labilnya itu, aku hanya segera ke dapur dan membuat _Bulgogi_ dan _Kimchi Jiggae_.

Satu jam kemudian saat aku tengah menata makanan di meja, aku di kagetkan dengan sebuah tangan yang melingkari pinggangku dan tumpuan berat di pundakku.

"Manja sekali, eoh. Aku baru saja mau membangunkan mu."

"Aku terbangun karena wangi masakanmu yang membuat ku semakin lapar."

"Nah, kajja duduk dan mari makan." Aku mendudukannya di kursi lalu mengitari meja dan duduk di hadapannya. Mengisi piringnya dengan nasi dan beberapa lauk dan sayur.

Dia mulai memakannya dengan khidmat. "_As_ _always_ _baby_. Masakanmu selalu nikmat dan pas di lidahku."

Aku tersenyum senang, "Ne! Kau harus habiskan."

"Siap tuan putri."

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hari – hari yang kami lalui bertambah manis. Namja ku itu semakin romantis, sering kali dia memberiku beberapa hadiah manis di depan pintu apartment ku atau mengirimnya ke kantorku. Walaupun kami sama – sama sibuk, tetapi dia selalu menegaskan kami untuk tidak mengabaikan intensitas pertemuan kami. Setiap malam dia akan selalu menyempatkan waktu menelponku. Berbagi cerita lucu dan perhatian kecil. Setiap akhir pekan kami juga selalu menghabiskan waktu bersama. Terkadang dia menyiapkan special dinner, atau mengajakku menonton. Jalan – jalan di Mall, taman hiburan atau hanya sekedar bermain ayunan di taman. Aku suka sekali menghabiskan waktu bersamanya. Dia juga tidak lupa mengatakan kata cinta saat kami membuka mata atau ingin beristirahat. Ahh priaku yang luar biasa.

Seperti saat ini, saat aku sudah hampir menangis menerima telepon dokter dari sebuah rumah sakit. Dokter itu mengatakan bahwa kekasihku baru saja mengalami kecelakaan lalu lintas dan sekarang sedang kritis. Aku sampai harus menggebrak meja _receptionist_ hanya untuk menanyakan dimana ruangan kekasihku berada.

"Anda hanya harus berjalan ke lantai tiga dan berhenti di kamar V.I.V bernomor 303.'

"_Nde_, _kamsahamnida_." Aku bahkan melupakan jika rumah sakit sebesar ini pasti memiliki lift dan malah berlari menaiki undakan demi undakan tangga yang berjumlah ratusan.

Aku mengatur nafasku. Ohh, tidak! Mataku berkabut lagi saat membayangkan bahwa di dalam sana kekasihku sedang berjuang untuk hidup.

Ya, Tuhan.

Selamatkan lah dia.

Dengan bergetar tanganku meraih knop pintu. Memutarnya dan melangkahkan kakiku masuk.

"_Surprise_!" Teriak seluruh anak-anak yang berada di ruangan itu. Aku hanya mematung mendapati ini semua.

"Bagaimana bisa?" lirihku. Bukankah seharusnya ini ruangan kekasihku. Tetapi mengapa jadi kamar anak-anak. Ruangan ini bahkan di design secantik mungkin. Banyak balon-balon yang di gantung di pojok ruangan dan jendela. Lalu ada berpot – pot bunga mawar dan lili di sekitar ruangan itu. Kamar ini bahkan tidak memiliki ranjang, hanya sebuah hambal berbulu yang luas dan di biarkan membentang di tengah-tengah ruangan. Ada meja memanjang yang tidak terlalu tinggi seperti meja makan khas lesehan(?). Tertata berbagai makanan dan minuman di atasnya.

Aku kebingungan. Apa kah aku salah masuk kamar? Atau perawat tadi salah memberikan kode kamar?

Anak-anak manis yang memakai seragam rumah sakit itu berjalan ke arahku. Satu persatu dari mereka memberikanku sebuah setangkai bunga lily. Mereka mengucapkan _saranghae_ dan tersenyum manis. _Aigoo_ menggemaskan sekali.

Tetapi aku tersentak bukan saatnya untukku terkesima. Ada hal yang jauh lebih penting yang harus aku lakukan. Menemui kekasihku. Aku sudah akan berbalik jika saja seorang anak yang memakai topi rajut menarik tanganku. Di menuntunku ke sebuah badut berkostum beruang besar di pujok ruangan. Aku tidak tega menolaknya hingga aku mengikutinya.

"_Waeyo_, hmm?" Saat dia meremas tanganku.

"Ayo _noona_ cantik, ambil hadiah yang sedang di pegang oleh paman beruang itu."

Dengan ragu – ragu ku ambil hadiah itu. Ku tolehkan wajah ku pada _namja_ kecil tadi.

"Untukku?"

"_Ne_! _Noona_, buka saja!" Aku menurutinya, ku buka perlahan – lahan. Terdapat sebuah album berwarna merah marun.

Aku tercengang. Bagaimana tidak jika lembar demi lembar album itu adalah seluruh potret diriku sejak masa kanak – kanak hingga saat ini. Berbagai pose kesal, polos, marah, imut, tenang, tertawa, sedih, bahagia juga merona ada di sana. Lembar – lembar selanjutnya berisi foto – foto ku bersama kekasihku. Saat pertama kami bertemu dan berkenalan. Saat aku mencuri pandang ke arahnya. Saat kekasihku menyatakan perasaannya di tengah jalanan. Saat kami berkencan. Bergandengan tangan dan tertawa bersama. Saat dia melamarku pada waktu konsernya waktu itu. Saat kami berkebun, picnic, bermain hujan. Dan seluruh kegiatan yang ku habiskan bersamanya. Di akhir lembar aku menemukan sebuah surat berwarna merah muda. Ku buka perlahan.

_Dear, My Other Half.._

_Aku sangat menyukai kebersamaan kita selama ini…_

_Juga hari – hari yang telah pergi.._

_Banyak cerita yang terjadi tentang kau, aku dan tentang kita._

_Aku menyukai semuanya.._

_Dan berharap hari – hari yang akan datang juga seperti itu.._

_Mengukir cerita – cerita indah, dimana ada aku dan kau di dalamnya._

_Happy Aniversary, Boo…_

Tergesa – gesa ku lipat lagi surat kecil itu dan menarik paksa kepala badut yang berbentuk beruang itu. Aku benar bukan! Ternyata dia memang kekasih ku yang nakal!

"Kenapa lama sekali Boo? Aku bahkan sudah sangat kepanasan dan susah bernapas."

Ku pandang nyalang wajah kecil bak alien miliknya. Dia memandang ku takut – takut saat tanganku ku mengarah ke wajahnya. Dia sudah memejamkan matanya erat – erat. Mungkin dia mengira aku sudah akan menamparnya, tapi aku justru melewati wajah kecilnya.

Sreerrtt

"YA! _Appo_!" teriaknya kesakitan. Aku memang melewati wajahnya, tapi tanganku berhenti di rambutnya. Menjambaknya!

"Sakit, huh?"

"_Appo_, Boo! Tolong lepaskan! _Mianhae_!"

"Apa aku tidak dengar!"

"_Appo_, _baby_~" rengeknya manja, yang sayangnya kali ini tidak mempan.

"Kau bahkan hampir membuat jantungku berhenti berdetak, Tuan Jung Yunho yang terhormat!" aku menekankan suara ku saat menyebut namanya. Sial! Mataku berkabut.

Namja bodoh itu menatapku lembut, dan mengecup ke dua mataku yang sudah berkaca – kaca. Menarikku ke dalam pelukan hangat. Dia mulai bernyanyi…

**Modu arayo geudeyeotjyo  
Na himdeurgo werom soge jichil dde  
Useojugo dderon ureojumyeo  
Neul ne gyeote isseojun saram**_**  
**__(__Everyone knows it was you __  
__When I was worn out and tried from loneliness__  
__You, the person who laughed and sometimes cried __  
__And was always there next to me)_

**Thanks for everything &amp; Thanks you here  
Neom yeorigo ajig jageun geudega  
Nal wihae gidohaneun mam neom keun sarang  
Nege bune neomchineun geudega itjyo gomawun saram**

_(__Thanks for everything &amp; Thanks you here __  
__You who are very tender and still small__  
__Having a heart to pray for me is a very big love__  
__You who are always full is there next to me__  
__Thankful person)_

**Geureyo (geudel dugoseo) nan amudedo mot gajyo  
Meil jabajun ne soneul, geureon gomaumeul arayo  
Cheoeum geuddecheoreom (hangsang gyeoteman)  
Meomurreojun geudega  
Neom sojoonghago yebbeoseo  
Heurrin naui nunmurjochado  
Kamsa deuryeoyo**

_(__Yes without you I can't go anywhere__  
__The hand which you held everyday, __  
__Knows that kind of thankfulness__  
__Like that first time you "always stayed" next to me__  
__Because you're so precious and beautiful __  
__Even the tears that fell from me thank you)_

**Thanks for everything &amp; Thanks you here  
Apeuji ange, hangsang geon ganghage  
Bbargejin geode bbyam wi eh ib machumyeo  
Neomu gwiyeowoon geudel wihae gidohae  
Gomawun saram**

_(__Thanks for everything and Thanks you here __  
__So that you don't get ill, Always healthy__  
__While kissing your blushing cheeks__  
__I pray for you who are oh so cute__  
__Thankful person)_

**Geureyo (geudel dugoseo)  
Nan amudedo mot gajyo  
Meil jabajun ne soneul,  
Geureon gomaumeul arayo  
Cheoeum geuddecheoreom (hangsang gyeoteman)  
Meomurreojun geudega  
Neom areumdabgo hengboghe  
Heurrin naui nunmurjochado  
Kamsa deuryeoyo**

_(__Yes without you" I can't go anywhere__  
__The hand which you held everyday, __  
__Knows that kind of thankfulness__  
__Like that first time you "always stayed" next to me__  
__Because you're so precious and beautiful __  
__Even the tears that fell from me, thank you)_

**(Anayo) Ne mamsoghen (neuggijyo)  
Geudebbuniran geol…  
Geureseo hengboghanjyo  
Na geudel hyanghae useurggeyo**

_(__Do you know in my heart feels__  
__It's only you..__  
__That's why I'm happy __  
__I'll smile towards you)_

**Deurryeoyo geude eui ddaseuhan sumgyeol  
Ireoghe gaggai geude eoggel kamssa jurggeyo  
I'll be there, I'll be there  
I'll be there for you everyday  
Neom eteuthago sojoonghan  
Sarang gareuchyeo jun geudel wihae  
I'll be there for you**

_(__I can hear your warm breath__  
__I'll closely wrap your shoulders like this__  
__I'll be there, I'll be there __  
__I'll be there for you everyday__  
__For you who taught me cute and precious love__  
__I'll be there for you)_

Seluruh anak – anak, para perawat dan dokter bahkan orang tua pasien yang mengintip di pintu, bertepuk tangan setelah Yunho menyelesaikan lagunya. Tapi sayangnya itu belum menenangkanku.

"_Saranghae_! _Saranghae_! _Saranghae_!"

Dia terus mengucapkan kata itu sampai tubuhku berhenti bergetar. Aku memang tidak menangis, karena aku laki – laki. Tapi tubuhku bergetar hebat, karena aku merasa ketakutan terjadi apa – apa dengan kekasih ku ini. Saat aku merasa jantungku hampir berhenti berdetak karena berita kecelakaannya, dia malah menjadikan itu sebagai kejutan hari jadi kami.

Dia menarik wajahku, tanpa melepaskan pelukannya. Mengecup sekilas bibirku dan tersenyum hangat.

"Kau jahat sekali."

"_Mianhae_.."

"Aku sangat khawatir terjadi sesuatu yang buruk padamu. Kau malah menjadikan ini kejutan."

"_Mianhae_, sayang. Aku memang sengaja mengatur ini semua untuk mu _baby_. Menyuap dokter dan para perawat. Menghabiskan waktu sehari mendekorasi ruangan ini. Memborong sepuluh toko bunga. Serta menyiapkan dinner bersama anak-anak penderita kanker dan kelainan jantung. Itu semua aku lakukan untuk memperingati hari jadi kita. Aku tau, kau sangat menyukai anak – anak. Kau juga selalu bersedih setiap habis melakukan kunjungan ke rumah sakit. Kau tau Boo? Kata orang tua, doa anak – anak yang masih polos itu berkhasiat. Lihatlah di setiap gulungan kertas yang tergantung pada bunga yang mereka berikan padamu. Di sana ada pengharapan mereka untuk mu, dan kita. Mereka semua mendoakan kita berbahagia selalu seperti cerita pangeran dan putri di negeri dongeng."

"…"

"Kau tau alasan lain memilih rumah sakit untuk memberi mu kejutan? Itu karena aku ingin kau percaya dan mengerti, jalan yang kita lalui nanti pasti tidak selalu mudah. Bisa saja masalah itu datang seperti kanker, perlahan – lahan dan langsung menggerogoti hubugan kita. Bisa saja masalah kita itu seperti penyakit jantung, rasa sakitnya bisa langsung menghujam dan menghentikan detak jantung kita. Atau seperti efek setelah operasi otak dan kau mengalami amnesia. Bisa saja maslah itu membuat kita berhenti berharap dan melupakan kenangan kita. Tetapi aku ingin kita memainkan peran kita sebagai dokter, bekerja sama menghadapi segala penyakit yang hinggap di hubungan dan hidup kita. Saling percaya bahwa selalu ada cara untuk menyembuhkan penyakit tanpa harus ada kata perpisahan. Selalu menggenggam dan menghadapinya bersama – sama."

"…"

"Aku mencintaimu sayang. Aku tidak membutuhkan orang lain untuk merawat hidupku kelak selain Kim Jaejoong. Aku tidak membutuhkan obat termahal di dunia selain cinta dan kesetianmu untuk terus di sampingku. Aku juga tidak membutuhkan rumah sakit bertaraf internasional atau kamar VVIP untukku di rawat. Aku hanya membutuhkan mu sebagai tempatku pulang dan menghabiskan hari tua kita bersama dengan tingkah lucu anak cucu kita. Boo, _my_ _other_ _half_ _saranghae_."

"Yunho~ah, _hold my hand if you feel lonely. I'm with you. __Lean on my shoulder if you're tired. I'll be there. I'll be standing here, waiting for you and never give up my faith in you. __No matter how far you are, no matter how long it takes you. Through distance and time I'll be waiting. There would be no me if it is not for you. My other half _Yunho_, I love you."_

Yunho tersenyum, " _I love you too_, BooJaejoongie."

Mereka saling berbagi senyuman lembut dan hampir saling memeluk lagi jika saja…

"_Hyungdeul_, kapan acara makannya? Aku sudah lapar." Ujar salah satu anak yang memakai seragam rumah sakit itu. Mereka berdua tertawa dan beranjak duduk di antara anak – anak itu. Memulai makan malam bersama puluhan anak – anak yang menderita penyakit di rumah sakit itu.

Berbagi tawa, berbagi cerita, dan cinta yang mereka punya.

Cinta itu sederhana, hanya perlu kontribusi kau dan pasanganmu untuk membuat cinta kalian menjadi lebih indah. Tidak perlu saling mendominasi, hanya saling berusaha sepakat untuk meraih kebahagian bersama – sama.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**See You Next Oneshoot**

Hello…

How are you, Yunjae shipper

Aku bawa satu lagi oneshoot. Bisa di bilang ini adalah lanjutan Wasurenaide yang pertama tapi bisa juga ngga sih (lhaaa?). Maksud ku, ini akan berupa kumpulan oneshoot hubungan Yunjae hingga mereka menikah nanti. Dengan konflik yang berbeda tentunya. Mungkin puncaknya adalah ulang tahun MY/dihajar (oke maksud ku) OUR JAEJOONGIE.

Sungguh berharap kalian bisa suka, dan mau menantikan kelanjutan oneshoot selanjutnya.

Tidak memaksa kalian untuk review, hanya berharap kalian sudi mengetik rangkaian tulisan di kotak review. (Sama aja ya? Hehehe)

Soal Typos dan kerusakan EYD, sungguh aku masih butuh banyak belajar.

Always keep the faith guys.

With Love

AnissCassie

Fb: Aniss Kim

Tw: PratiwiiAniss

Thanks to:

**whirlwind27****, ****kimmy ranaomi****, ****Yikyung****, ****shipper89****, ****Selena Jung****, ****meirah.1111****, ****dienha****, ****nabratz****, ****little Dark Wolf 99****, ****wiendzbica732****, ****ShinJiWoo920202****, Purple, yeyewookim97, ****dheaniyuu****, YunJae, kimsLovey dan para Guest beserta Silent readers.**


End file.
